A Night with the Boys
by Just4notherFanGirl
Summary: Samantha, sister to Niall, spends her night with the boys. ((Harry romance)) Not sure where I'm going with this yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Niall, get out of my room!", Samantha yelled throwing a pillow at her brother, Niall. "Geez, only wanted to see if you were home, the boys are staying over for the night.", Niall said. "Awesome", Samantha responded sarcastically as Niall left her room. Sam hated having all the boys over for the night. They are loud, and eat all the food in the house. Usually Sam's parents are able to keep things under control but they were away for the weekend.

2:00 am, and the boys were playing music, talking, laughing, and occasionally shaking the house for whatever reason. Sam lay in bed attempting to get sleep, burying her face in her pillow trying to shut out the noise. Sleep was not going to happen with all the noise from downstairs. She was tired, but most of all pissed off. Sam got out of bed and began walking down the stairs ready to scream her head off, and tell them to shut the hell up. "Can you guys please-", Sam stopped and saw that Niall wasn't with the group of boys. Interrupted, the boys had looked up at her. Breaking the silence, Harry said, "Niall is out to get some pizza."

"Oh-", Sam's face getting was getting red as she was nervous to be talking directly to the guys. The boys had been over her house before, although she was always too nervous to be talking to them directly. They were all a part of her brothers band, One Direction. The band wasn't too popular only moderately known. Although they were all so handsome, making it nerve wrecking to even look one of the boys in the eye.

"Yeah, we sort of ran out of food in the kitchen so Niall went out to get more.", Louis added.

"We're sorry, we didn't leave any food for you to eat, so you can have some of the pizza if you'd like.", Liam had said looking up at Sam.

Sam stood there, speechless, her stomach was churning to be talking to the boys, even though she hadn't even said anything to them. She couldn't manage to get any words out of her mouth.

"You could join us, wait with us until Niall comes back with pizza, if you'd like?", Harry had said.

"Uh- sure, okay.", Sam said, and walked to the couch, stepping over Zayn laying on the floor, and sat down on the couch by Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat by Harry, who had been smiling at her when she sat down. The rest of the boys were also enlightened to have her there with them. "S- so, how long do you think we'll have to wait for Niall to come back with that pizza?", Sam manage to say, hoping for her brother to return as so as possible to end this awkward encounter.

"Not sure, but it make take him a while for him to find a pizza place that's open at this hour", Zayn replied.

"But in the mean time, we should play a game. Truth or dare?", Louis added.

"Not after what happen last time", Harry said.

"Uh, what happened last time?", Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it, let's play!", Louis said excitedly.

The next 20 min, Sam sat on the couch watching the boys do weird crazy dares, and answering would you rathers. She sat there, quietly as nobody was asking her any questions. Every few minutes he would stare at the clock anxiously waiting for Niall to get back.

"Sam, truth or dare?", said Liam, sitting across from her.

Afraid of what dares they could come up with she responded, "truth".

"Ok, so which one us do you like best?", Liam said.

"No come on, make it more interesting than that! That's such a boring question.", said Louis.

"Which one of us would you date? Is that better Lou?" Liam asked.

"Which one of us would you want to have sex with?", Harry added in.

"Yes! Now we're getting there. Come on Sam, which one of us?", Louis exclaimed.

'Shit. Are they really asking me this? I don't know, all of them are so hot and I really don't want to make things more awkward if I answer the question. I've always had a huge crush on Harry but he's going to think I'm weird if I admit wanting to have sex with him, or even liking him. They're all staring at me, waiting for an answer.'

"Well come on, answer the question now", Louis said waiting for a single word to come out of Sam.

"I don't know, can it be another question please? I don't want to make things weird so please give me any other question but that one", Sam pleaded.

"No, come on, you got to answer the question.", Zayn said.

"Ok, ok fine. If I were to have sex with any of you, I would probably have sex with", Sam sighed and continued quietly, "Harry."

Harry's grin quickly turned into a full blown smile, lighting up his eyes, and still wasn't taking his eyes off Sam.


End file.
